


Stiles is Cranky

by doineedaname



Series: Stiles is Weird [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College is exhausting, Derek tries to deal with him, Fluff, M/M, Scott is just there, Stiles can be annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doineedaname/pseuds/doineedaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, once again didn’t bother to look up, or even removed the phone from his face before responding. “Life is hard. College is hard. Kill me now. No seriously, my brain hurts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is Cranky

Sometimes Derek questioned his life choices. 

Mainly though, he questioned why the Hell he started hanging out with a bunch of teenagers. Sure, they were all about twenty or so, but still. He questioned why he tried to get along with Scott so much in the early days. He questioned why he decided to date the energetic ball of crazy and sarcasm that was Stiles. He questioned why he let them and their other friends be over at his house. Well, technically his and Stiles house. Which was his last question, and his biggest one half the time.

Why the Hell had he ever moved in with Stiles?

That’s not to say he didn’t love the guy. Because he did. But let’s be real here, Stiles was just weird.

And could definitely be annoying.

Especially now that Scott was living with them as well. 

Originally Stiles and Derek had been staying at the renovated (once burned down) house of Derek’s family. But the drive to school was just ridiculously expensive. Especially considering Scott still didn’t really have his own car, and Stiles jeep was expensive to use all that gas for such a long drive. 

Sure, Derek would drive them sometimes, but now that he had a job (so as not to dip so much into family money) he wasn’t always available to drive and pick up the boys.

Plus Allison lived in the dorms and Scott always wanted to be in town with her which just wasn’t cost effective.

So they moved into the town on the outskirts of the town their college was.

To make things even more complicated and people being more cramped, Isaac was crashing in their third, and last, bedroom. Frankly, even though they were renting a house, it was hard to keep three grown werewolves and once hyperactive adult in one room without bickering all the time.

But that’s beside the point.

Stiles could be, melodramatic at times.

And having Scott there to be just as bad, it wore on Derek’s nerves.

And poor Isaac, just tried to stay out of the crossfire and not take sides. Well, he usually took Scott’s side, but only in private where Derek couldn’t give him that look like he was going to rip his head off. And if somehow the argument involved Stiles against either one of them, Isaac just stayed out of it all together but that was just pure Hell.

So when Derek came home and the house was silent, he immediately thought something was wrong. There was always at least one person at the house, between everyone working and at school, and that meant someone was using the television, or playing games, or just being loud.

He shrugged off his jacket and put it in the closet next to the front door. Next came his shoes, because Isaac had had a fit about people walking on carpet with shoes. And seeing as it was one of the only things he had really cared about, everyone just did it.

Pausing, he listened very carefully. In his and Stile’s bedroom he could hear two heartbeats, and breathing.

So, he headed towards their bedroom because his curiosity outweighed this voice in the back of his head saying, “Really you know you don’t want to know.”

Without even knocking, he opened the bedroom door. 

And really, what was he expecting.

Stiles was laying on his back on their bed. He didn’t bother to look up and see who had entered the room. His cell phone was planted and resting on his face. His laptop resting on his stomach. Papers, binders, and textbooks were strewn across the bed. On the floor in front of the bed was Scott, who did turn his head and look at Derek.

Scott was laying on his stomach, also surrounded be open textbooks. His laptop was resting on the floor in front of him, and he had obviously been typing away before Derek had entered the room.

Soda cans were littered on the night stand and by Scott’s feet. 

“Do I even want to know?” 

Stiles, once again didn’t bother to look up, or even removed the phone from his face before responding. “Life is hard. College is hard. Kill me now. No seriously, my brain hurts.”

Scott nodded his agreement, and returned to typing away.

Derek let out a sigh and shook his head. “But why does our room look like a tornado went through it?”

“I thought I could study five different classes at once. Because I’m totally a genius, y’know? But it didn’t work Derek. It. Did. Not. Work.”

Scott piped up at this point, “Stiles is in kind of a mood because-“

“I want pizza!” Because a grumpy Stiles meant no one would get to talk. Or really do anything.

“That’s nice,” Derek started. “But why is your phone on your face? That doesn’t seem comfortable.”

“Because I was going to text you to bring me pizza, but apparently my brain is broken and I dropped it on my face. And again, my brain is exhausted, so I decided to leave it. Maybe if I lay here long enough this homework will magically get done.”

At this point, Scott hoisted himself up off the ground and pulled out his cellphone. “I’ll order the pizza, try not to make him mad.” And he left the room.

Derek stood there, and the room was once again filled with silence. When Stiles was in one of his ‘moods’ as Scott put it, you were treading in very dangerous territory. Lately these moods were brought on by not getting enough sleep, working late, and due dates. And seeing as the last week all three had been combined, it wasn’t a surprise that Stiles was cranky. 

In these moments Derek was glad that he had let Scott move in. He dealt with Stiles so much better than he did. Hell, even Isaac dealt with them better. But honestly, between the three of them if it could be avoided no one would just yell at Isaac for the Hell of it like they would each other.

So Derek took a deep breath and thought he might try and help. “Would you like some-“

“I refuse to talk until there is pizza in my hand.”

“Stiles-“

“Nope. Pizza!”

“Would you just-“

“Pizza. Hand. Now!”

“You’ve made your point.”

“I don’t think I have. Seeing as you’re still talking and I have no pizza.”

Derek clenched his fist, and once again he questioned his life choices before storming out of the room. As he slammed the door he heard Stiles yell at him, “Don’t be such a baby!”

The next fifteen minutes the only sound in the house as they waited for the pizza to be delivered was Scott texting Allison. Derek calmed himself down. Sometimes he just got pissed when after a long day at work Stiles was being pissy. And when there was a knock at the door all he could think was, thank God.

Once the man was paid and the pizza was brought into the kitchen, Derek grabbed the three biggest slices and put them on a plate. Opening his bedroom door again, he smiled softly at the sight.

Stiles was on his side, one arm slung over his laptop as if he was cuddling it. The books were still around him, but the papers had be stacked on the bedside table. Bringing the pizza over, he sat on the bed next to Stiles and shook him gently. An annoyed whine was the response.

“I got your pizza Asshole.”

Stiles opened his eyes and looked from the pizza to Derek before sitting up onto his elbow and with his free hand grabbing a slice of pizza.

“I’m not saying sorry if that’s what you’re waiting for.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “No, of course this is all my fault.” Sarcasm probably wasn’t the best response but Stiles nodded without addressing it.

“Thanks for the food…I think I’m going to go take a shower here in a sec.”

Shoving half the pizza in his mouth, he leaned up and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek, knowing full well it disgusted Derek and was annoying beyond all reason.

But still, Derek smiled. Because this is why he loved Stiles. Most people were still intimidated by Derek. Even though he was a lot more friendly than he used to be. But Stiles had always bantered with him. Was an asshole. Wasn’t afraid to put Derek in his place, be annoying, or have fun.

It made him feel like he did when he had a family.

“I asked if you were going to join me, hello?” Stiles snapped his finger in Derek’s face.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the wrist and stood up. “Are you putting out?”

“Maybe if you’re nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love these two dealing with everyday life stuff. And being assholes to each other. Because I don't think they'd be goo-goo eye'd, even though they can be romantic.


End file.
